User talk:CatDogRules!
Welcome ' Welcome to my Talk Page! If theres any rude comments, I'll have to delete them. ' HI! Hi thanks for your message on my talk page btw have you left a message on my blog yet? and do you ship clala I do i am like their biggest fan also do you like pokemon? DraculauraxClawdForever (talk) 17:52, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi again what's your name? Please leave a message on my blog! Oh and I love your avatar its really funny! Please get back to me asap please!! See ya! DraculauraxClawdForever (talk) 14:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool so anyway have you left a message on my blog yet, have you saw my new oc's and have you saw my new galleries on my talk page? Sorry I am asking so many questions I am just curious! remember to put a signiture at the bottom of your message by using the signiture button above what you are writing so I know who you are ok? XD DraculauraxClawdForever (talk) 15:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You are now my friend! Hi its me you are now my friend lolz! XD Anyway Ghouls Rule is Freaky Fab I loved it and have became a jaire shipper or clackson shipper myself lolz. Thanks for making me feel welcome on the wiki you are really sweet, oh I love your OC's I am in the process of making pages for mine! FreakyFab2323 (talk) 10:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Attention, i have a question that needs to have an answer! Ok so where do you make those Oc pics, you know the ones where you can only see the upper half of it! They are cool and I have ideas for new OC's please reply asap so I can find out! Thats all for now. FreakyFab2323 (talk) 15:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for telling me I have made the page for my OC Veronica Vampy, Please take a look then leave a comment on her page and my talk page, tell me what you think! Signed with lolz FreakyFab2323 07:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I love ace bominable and saturn mcflytrap btw they rule! I will leave a message on their pages ok! Signed with lolz FreakyFab2323 07:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I love your new OC it rules! Have you checked veronica out yet? Signed with lolz FreakyFab2323 08:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! XD Thank you so much for making me a character I think I will call it Allison bominable if that is ok with you, I will make the page as soon as I can and will say that it is our OC since you made it and I will make the page so most of the credit with go to you ok? Please leave a message asap. Thanks! lolz! FreakyFab2323 (talk) 11:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Daniel Flames please check it out! thanks! FreakyFab2323 (talk) 12:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) All my thanks go to.... YOU! Hiya i love the picture you added, Jessie was it? Anyway do you like Allison?? I mentioned that it was made from both of us, because it was mostly you and I give you all my thanks for doing something as sweet as that! Please leave a message asap so we can chat lolz! FreakyFab2323 (talk) 15:57, October 15, 2012 (UTC) JESSIE VONDERGIEST IS ABSOLOUTLY AMAZING! FreakyFab2323 (talk) 16:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) OMG I love tulisa stripe! She is adorable! I am busy making Simone Splashes page right now on a different tab, I think her basic pic has already been uploaded on the pics section when I am done please leave a comment on her page saying whet you think of her, thanks! You are really good at making characters, I love all of yours and the ones you made on yourold account MHFan1011 or something along those lines. Please leave a message on my talk page asap, thanks! :) FreakyFab2323 (talk) 16:20, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I love bex taur she is mint I love Rise of the Guardians! Hi! Hi Cat, I saw the message you left on my talk page. I'll be very happy if we're friends! This is the first time someone asks me this question, I used to go on a different wiki but I would always feel ignored, of course, that was on another account and I just didn't feel happy and would always have fun, but I wasn't expecting the wiki would be like how I imagined it, so I left it. Anyways, thanks for asking. I'm really happy now! And I'll also will try to watch CatDog. XD Thanks! See ya! :D -PEACE, BABE! Hiya! Hi, Cat! Check on my wiki of what's new, and if you're in the mood, can you please add pages? The wiki isn't active at all except me. I'll be leaving messages to users asking them if they could join the wiki. Bye! -PEACE, BABE! CatDog Just to let you know, you have the most awesome username ever. CATDOG FTW!!!! AngelinBlack424 (talk) 19:04, July 25, 2013 (UTC)